


Harry Potter Groupchats

by neverlandjisoo



Series: cringe stuff i wrote in middle school [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 13 year old me and younger didnt deserve rights, EW I WAS HORRIBLE, IM CRYING WHY DID 11 YEAR OLD ME DO THIS, Multi, actually no, and i didnt understand half the stuff i put in, and the story line wont be as bad, and there werent any names like in text form so im just going to try to guess, and we used different colored pens to distribute between each character, anyway, ao3 is weird, because i want more than 2 works and i'm bored, better than wattpad, but stil weird, but then we got a whole storyline into it, but why tho, even if you dont just check them out anyway for the lols ig, ew all my middle school memories are coming back, george has a gf but she "disappeared", god I actually hate this, hopefully, i dont even know if harry and ginny are together, i dont even know why i shipped fred and hermione, i dont ship them anymore, i said i was going to stop tagging like 8458565 tags ago, i typoed a slash in there and ao3 said nono, i was like 11 so this is very cringe, i was stupid at 11 i had no idea what i was talking about, if you've been through abuse of any kind pls dont read, ill stop that format when i get caught up tho, im actually stopping now, im posting the first 8 chapters, its hard to differentiate (?) between the group chat and irl, its mentioned in like . Later chapters but we're not there yet, its not that bad, like i said, mack - Freeform, me and my friend wrote this it started out as a joke, my computer is lagging because of all the tabs i have open, ok NOW im done tagging, ok im done now, ok im done tagging now byyyyeeee, ok look i just want to apologize i wrote this in sixth grade, omg wait no it actually is I HATE 11 YEAR OLD ME, read if you want im honestly only posting this, ron and lavender are annoying, sigh, sigh its in text form all the way through, so i just thought to mention it, speaking of you should go check out my other works if you like andi, then its going to be on break for awhile, they barely interacted, they dont have any moments, wait no i just want to say the warnings make the story seem bad, we have a lot of inside jokes from this ill try to explain, who let me ffind out what fanfiction was, why are people actually reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjisoo/pseuds/neverlandjisoo
Summary: just read the tags everything i want to say about this story is there
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown
Series: cringe stuff i wrote in middle school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you clicked on this mindlessly pls read the tags thats where i put everything

!!!!!!!!!!!!!IF YOU CLICKED HERE MINDLESSLY AND DIDNT READ THE NOTES OR DESCRIPTION THEN PLEASE READ THE TAGS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE STORY IS IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Kira has joined the chat.*  
Kira: Hey, hey, hey!

*Ana Christina has joined the chat*  
AC: Hey guys!

*Harry P! has joined the chat*  
Harry: 'Sup!

*Hermione has joined the chat*  
Hermione: Hello.

*Crystal has joined the chat*  
Crystal: Hi guys! Wut up?

AC: GTG guys!!  
*Ana Christina has left the chat*

Crystal: Bye!

Hermione: NO! ANA! Well, Crystal is okay

Harry: Hermione! That's mean!

Hermione: Look at you using proper grammar! I'm proud!

*Fred has joined the chat*  
Fred: Hey everyone! Hey Hermione

Hermione: Fred! I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you❤️

Fred: I miss you too❤️

Harry: Ok, this is getting too deep for me.

Kira: Harry, it's true love, don't get in the way of it

Harry: FINE! This is the only time you can tell me what to do

*Ginny joined the chat*  
Ginny: Has anyone seen Ron? I have to ask him something

Harry: I haven't

Ginny: UGH! Maybe he's off with Lavender or something.  
*Ginny has left the chat*

Harry: Off with Lavender? What have I missed? (Harry is secretly Thomas Jefferson.)

Fred: Ugh! Lavender liked Ron so she kissed him and they started dating

Harry: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?

Kira: Probably because you would act like that

Harry: UGH!  
*Harry P! has left the chat*

Fred: What is he doing?

*Ginny has joined the chat*  
Ginny: I found Ron

Crystal: That's awesome Ginny! Where was he?

Fred: Yeah, where was he?

Ginny: In the garden


	2. Chapter 2

*Molly Weasley has joined the chat*  
Molly: Hello little children! How was your day?

Ginny: Mom?

Crystal: Mrs. Weasley?

Fred: OMG how did you get on here?

Molly: Don't use that tone on me Fredrick!!

Crystal: Fredrick? Fred, what?

Ginny: Haha!

Hermione: Fredrick?

Fred: MOM! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Hermione: I am so calling you that now

Fred: NO!

Hermione: FINE! Only when I'm mad at you!❤️

Fred: THATS ALMOST ALL THE TIME!

Hermione: I know☺️

Ginny: *giggle* Wow you two are hilarious

Molly: FREDRICK!!!

Crystal: LOL Fred you're in hot water!!

Fred: Yes Mom?

Crystal: Oh Freeed! Or should I say Fredrick!😂

Ginny: High five Crystal! oh wait...

Molly: Freddy, you never told me about Fremione!

Fred: MOM! Don't use our ship name! And I never told you because then you would start planning our wedding!

Hermione: Would she really Fred?

Fred: Yes

Crystal: I've seen it. Ginny, did I tell you I became Head Girl?

Ginny: Really? That's awesome!

*George Weasley, the Better Looking Twin has joined the chat*  
George: Hey guys! Hey Fred, hey Hermione, hey Fremione

Fred: George. Leave. Now

George: I refuse. Fre-fre-fre-Fremione!

Ginny: hahahahaha!

Molly: George?! You knew about this??

George: Oh!! Yeah, everyone knew. Except you, cause Fred was embarrassed.

Fred: GEORGE

Hermione: Don't worry Fred, I haven't told mine yet.

Crystal: You totally should!!

*Molly Weasley left the chat to go plan a wedding*

Fred: Oh great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this bye


	3. chapter 3

George: Fred, can I be your best man?

Ginny: Can I be bridesmaid?

Crystal: Can I be flower girl?

*Sapphire joined the chat*  
Sapphire: Wow, I just read this whole thing and...can I be DJ?

Hermione: Yes Ginny, yes Crystal, and yes Sapphire!

Fred: I guess George

Ginny: Yay! Fred, don't be a party pooper!

Sapphire: Yay! Haha, Ginny...

George: LOL! Yay! Yeah Fred don't be a party pooper. You're marrying your girlfriend! ❤️❤️💏💏💏

Fred: STOP IT GEORGE!!

Ginny: HA HA HA HA!

Sapphire: LOL HA HA HA!!!

Crystal: ROTFLOL!!

*Redhead Ron joined the chat**Redhead Ron left the chat because he was creeped out*

Hermione: *blush*

*Kira has left the chat*

*Harry P! has joined the chat*  
Harry: I'm back, 'sup. Ron told me everything. Congrats Fred and Hermione!

Hermione: Thank you, Harry!

Fred: Yeah, thanks Harry!

Harry: You've cheered up Fred!

Fred: Yep!

*Taken by Won-Won has joined the chat*  
Lavender: WON-WON! Why did you leave me!

Hermione: Lavender, Ron left

Lavender: MAKE HIM JOIN AGAIN!

Harry: I'll do it, he's right next to me.

*The Smartest Of Them All has joined the chat*(If you didn't know this is Percy)

*Redhead Ron has joined the chat*  
Ron: Hiii Lavender❤️💏

Lavender: WON-WON

Ginny: Ugh! You guys are making me sick!

Crystal: Same!

Sapphire: IKR

Percy: Wait Fred, you haven't proposed to your lovey-boo yet. You can't get married!

Ron: Lav!!❤️❤️

Crystal: Let's meet at a restaurant so Fred can propose!!💍

THE CHAT CRASHED

(There will be more, for the chat, it's just for that day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this eeW


	4. chapter 4

*Harry P! Has joined the chat*  
Harry: Hey

*Fred has joined the chat*  
Fred: Hi

*George Weasley, the Better Looking Twin has joined the chat*  
George: Hiiii

*Taken by Won-Won has joined the chat*  
Lavender: Is Won-Won here?

Harry: Oh, god! Lavender he's coming!

*Nargles are Real! has joined the chat*  
Luna: Hello fellow Hogwarties!

*Ginny Penny has joined the chat*  
Ginny: Hi people!

*Sapphire has joined the chat*  
Sapphire: Sup

*Redhead Ron has joined the chat*  
Ron: Is Lavender on?

*Crystal has joined the chat*  
Crystal: Hi!

Lavender: I'm on Won-Won!

*Cho Chang has joined the chat*  
Cho: Guys! Come quick! It's Hermione!

Fred: What? What happened to her?!

George: Aww! Look at Freddy being protective over his lovey-boo.

Cho: Guys, this is serious! She's in the hospital!

Fred: What?! Why?

Cho: I don't know. She was on her way to the bathroom talking to me and she just passed out!

Crystal: OMG! Where are you? I need to go there!

Ron: Is she okay?

*Ginny Penny has left the chat to be with Hermione*

Sapphire: Aw. Is she okay? Where are you?

Cho: In the hospital. I don't know if she's okay, she's unconscious! Fred, I'm surprised you haven't left yet!

Fred: Oh yeah!  
*Fred left the chat to be with his lovey-boo*

Crystal: Ha! Fred.  
*Crystal has left the chat to go tease Fred*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is . So weird im sorry


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh

Ron: Wow. So, how's life everybody that's not unconscious?

Sapphire: Nooo Crystal! My life is good

Cho: So's mine!

Luna: I'm good. I'm just wondering how Hermione is. I'm not gonna log off because it's very entertaining here

Harry: Same Luna!

Cho: Hermione is fine. Fred just got here. He took one look at her and burst into tears! Crystal started teasing him. Now she's mimicking his crying.

*Fred has rejoined the chat**Fred has changed his name to Broken Heart😭*

*Crystal has joined the chat*  
Crystal: Fred is crying LOL. Anyway hanging with CC and Fred! *takes selfie*

Sapphire: LOL best selfie ever!!

Fred: NO ITS NOT!

Harry: Fred, it totally is.

Lavender: Is Won-Won still here?


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for this one pls read carefully

*2 weeks later* (in the living room stressing)

Cho: Guys! She woke up!

Crystal: I know! I was there! I called you

Sapphire: Yay!!

Ginny: I was there too

Ron: That's great

*Hermione has joined the chat*  
Hermione: Hey guys

Fred: Hermione! What happened? Why were you unconscious for two weeks?

Hermione: Um, Fred? Can we talk in private chat?

Fred: Of course...

*Private chat*

Fred: What happened?

Hermione: You know my ex, right?

Fred: Dave? Ugh

Hermione: Yeah, so, uh, he saw me and wanted to talk, or so he said. When we were in a private room, he kissed me. I tried to pull back but he was too strong. He sucked the power out of me and then I felt weak. He got stronger. He then let me go. Cho then texted me and asked where I was. I told her I was going to the bathroom because I was. Then, all I remember was darkness.

Fred: ....I don't know what to say. Mione you have to report him! I wish I was there to give you a hug and never let you go until you feel better.

Hermione: Fred, I don't know what to do.

Fred: let's go back to the group chat now

Crystal: Hi guys! I was here the whole time!

Fred: CRYSTAL!

Hermione: WHAT!

Fred: Let's go back to the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what to say other than i hate this


	7. chapter 7

Hermione: Um, I know Crystal She probably screenshot it and sent it to everybody

Crystal: Correct! I haven't sent it yet though..

Fred: Good!

Hermione: Go ahead. I don't want to explain it again.

Crystal: ok. Sent!

*Group Chat*

Harry: So I said, "No way! I'm not licking the ice cream off your mums naked body!" Then he said, "Your loss, man. I did it with your mum." So I said. "My mother's dead. I have a dead mother. My mother got killed." So he said. "Oh, well then it wasn't your mum and we had this conversation for nothing." So I said "Agreed."

Ginny: I can't believe that.

Hermione: .....What.......

Ginny: Oh, hey Hermione!

Fred: Hey guys.

Ginny: Anyway, I'm gonna punch that son of a-

Crystal: No need for that sort of language Ginny.

Ginny: How did you..? We're typing? This isn't real life??? Are you God???

Crystal: Probably

Ginny: O_o

Ron: People. Fred, Ginny. Lunch. Mum says.  
*Redhead Ron has left the chat*

*Ginny Penny has left the chat*

*Broken Heart has changed his screen name to: Fred*  
*Fred has left the chat*

Sapphire: So, H. How you feeling?

Hermione: ok I guess.

Crystal: Got your strength back?

Hermione: I don't know

Crystal: Do you want some cookies? I made some for Flo and we have extra

*Flo has joined the chat*

Hermione: Yeah, I love cookies

Flo: I'll come to you

Crystal: Good idea Flo! 🍪


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS MIONE MENTIONS THE ABUSE HER EX WENT THROUGH TO HER EX AND THEN HE uh he kills her?? dw shell be fine sigh

*The next day*

*Mione walking down the hallway on the chat*

Dave: Hello Mione

Hermione: Dave! Don't call me that! Leave me alone! *tries to run away but Dave grabs her*

Dave: Not so fast. Strong again, are you?

Hermione: Why are you doing this, Dave?

Dave: You will pay for breaking up with me. Break up with Fred and I'll leave you alone!

Hermione: Never!

Dave: Then pay! *pushes her on the wall, smiles evilly* You know, you're very pretty Hermione. Too bad you're life ends now! *takes out wand* I'm sorry, Hermione. I did love you! And then you left me. All because of Fred!

Hermione: No. You. You did the worst things to me, Dave. Fred was there for me when you weren't. No wonder I went to him.

Dave: *punches her* don't talk to me like that! I did love you! I did those things to you because I saw how you looked at Fred. You loved him, not me!

Hermione: I did love you. I loved you so when you did the first thing to me, I forgave you! *pulls up sleeve* Remember these burns? You did that before I even knew Fred that well! I never knew why you did it, but I forgave you! But now I don't know why I ever did!

Dave: Well, your story is good. Too bad no one will be able to hear it! Avada Kedavra!

Hermione: *falls on the floor*

Dave: *smiles* Goodbye. You never even got to marry Fred. Bummer. *walks away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so,,,,


	9. update i guess?

i'm not sure if you've read the description, but again i wrote this in sixth grade and i was 11 so this might be cringe

i didn't understand anything i wrote in here or the severity of it so i'm really sorry

this is also really ridiculous and i dont think the storyline makes sense

me and my friend wrote this as like a joke but then we got a storyline into it

i was bored so i was like why not put this on wattpad lol and then here on ao3

anyway i just want to say that the format is in text form all the way through because we wrote this using different pens to differentiate between the characters but we didn't put names and it was just confusing lol

i don't have the papers we wrote this on so idk if i'm going to continue this lol

i might like summarize it up till the point we wrote and then continue writing from there with like actual words and stuff and it won't be as cringe

i also don't ship fred and hermione and more and idk why i did??? they barely interacted

i don't ship them anymore lol

i guess that's it lol if you have any questions just message me or comment

**Author's Note:**

> why did i make the chapters so short we


End file.
